


Whatcha gonna do?

by hanshotfirst20



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshotfirst20/pseuds/hanshotfirst20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter is a senior year college student at New York City University, and she need to pass her latest exam at all costs.<br/>She doesn't know what will happen after her graduation, but she is strong and fierce.<br/>She has a boyfriend, who is also her bestfriend, but it wasn't always like that, they went through a tangled series of events before getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatcha gonna do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English, so don't mind my mistakes, and please be kind.  
> This fanfict should be divided in 2 or 3 parts, and I dreamt most of it.  
> Hope you like it!

"Come on, Peggy. This is your last test, your last exam, and then everything will be over" I say to myself while opening another volume of "European history from 1939 to 1954".   
This exam has been the hardest of my life. I tried it three times and always failed, because of the strictly detailed questions, like, in which building was held Hitler's speech in Austria, and how can you possibly remember the right answer??? (Now I do, it was in Schönnbrun castle).  
And you also have to get at least forty right answers on fifty.   
So, here I am, in the university library, trying to study for the final exam of my life, then I’ll graduate, and then... Well, that's still a mystery, but I was thinking of joining the US army. I'm still in my early twenties.  
"Hey, Peggy." I hear someone calling my name, so I lift my head up and meet the eyes of my boyfriend, Daniel.  
"Hello, darling", I say, gazing into his eyes.  
He sits next to me and then we kiss.  
I've known him for three years now, and we've been together for two, since Jack's 21's birthday party.  
We had a trouble road, because when we met I was very depressed for breaking up with my ex-boyfriend, Steve. He moved to Canada with his parents, and I couldn't stand a long distance relationship, not during my college years, and most of all, not at twenty. I'd have felt like in a cage, and I need to be free.   
Obviously, I don't hate Steve, we're still friends, but I was very sad and my only escape was studying.  
In NYU, I met a lot of lovely people like Daniel during the Economics class, in second year.  
We started hanging out, and my friend Angie kept telling me that Dan was into me, but he never told me anything or make me think he was.  
"It's something in the way he looks at you. You can see his eyes sparkle, like you're the world's greatest treasure. Or, in my case, a dark chocolate cake." I laughed at her, but I was just too blind to see that.   
Not until a few months later. We liked to hang out, go to the theatre, have lunch together, going jogging, just the two of us. I really enjoyed his company, because he always could make me smile.   
Then, a series of events made me realize I liked him.  
  
During Spring break, I stayed home with my family, and Dan went to Madrid and never texted me. I was so angry, and of course my pride didn't let me to write him first.  
But then he brought me a present - a small flamenco dancer statue that I keep on my night stand - and I forgave him.   
In that occasion I asked myself why I was so mad about not hearing from him, and started to wonder about my feelings.  
On May 23rd, we celebrated with the whole group for passing a difficult exam, and some of us were a bit drunk. Edwin Jarvis, a good friend of mine, walked Daniel and Howard Stark home, and I grabbed a taxi with Jack Thompson, who lived in the same floor as mine.  
During the journey, he said I was very beautiful that night, and suddenly kissed me. I was concerned about it, because I always thought he hated me because of his bad manners, but he never blame the alcohol for his action. He just saw an opportunity and took it.  
"I'm sorry, Jack, but I'm not interested", I said, feeling guilty.  
Feeling guilty for just one kiss? And guilty to whom? But Jack made it all clear.  
"I knew it. You like that Sousa guy, don't you? That stupid nerd."  
"It's neither stupid nor nerd!"  
"You're right, he's a douchebag"  
"Stop insulting him! You're the tosser, here!"  
"Oh, I love when you talk dirty to me"  
"You're gross"  
"And you like Sousa"  
"Absolutely not. I don't!"   
But I did. It was right at that moment that I realized that.   
I was in love with my best friend.  
From that night, I spent a whole week studying for finals and going to the gym, because I needed to think of something else and punch something that wasn't Jack's face.  
Dan and Angie tried to contact me, but I kept my cellphone off and wanted to be alone.  
That week's Friday night, though, someone knocked on my door.  
"So... You're not returning my call, no one saw you around, and I got scared. I come in peace, and I brought pizza!" It was Dan and his stupidly nice face.  
I opened the door in my sweat pants and extra-large t-shirt, the hair in a messy bun and no make-up on, so it was like the WORST moment to tell him about my feelings.  
He glanced at me and smiled. I felt my heart beating faster than a drum.  
"You're so beautiful during finals".   
He closed the door and put the pizza on the table, then hugged me. I was dying.  
"Where have you been? Are you okay?"  
"I-- well... a few days ago, Jack kissed me". His face turned pale, and the only sound he made was an "oh" in a lower voice.  
"And I insulted him." I said.  
"Why? Did he try to..."  
"No, of course not! He's not that gross. I just... He... He insulted you".  
"Me? Why was I included in that moment?"  
"He... He blabbed something about me... Liking you..."  
He smiled and I was like "Peggy, it's now or never".   
"Did you tell him about that time when you passed the Modern History test thanks to me, and then he thought there is something between us?" He said keeping smiling. That kind of smile that made me want to punch him on his perfect teeth.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Yes, don't you remember? You cheated! You were totally looking at my paper, totally reckless."  
"I absolutely don't recall any of that"  
"You wish. I let you cheat and didn't report you to the authority"  
"The authority? Aren't you exaggerating a little bit?"  
"I'm not, I'm just too much kind!" I looked at him right in his eyes. He was smiling with all of his face, and so was I.  
I couldn't help it. I grabbed him and kissed him.   
And he kissed me back.   
I pushed him on the couch while keeping kissing. It was a perfect moment.  
"Good point”.  
  
We spent the next two weeks sneaking out and kissing when nobody was watching, we didn't tell anyone about us, and then we decided to go to Jack's birthday party together. Well, we always were together, but as... a couple.  
"Oh, so you're finally telling the world you're dating!" Cheered Angie.   
"Wait, you knew?" I said visibly confused. I didn't tell her, and neither did Dan, of course.  
"English, I knew about it the first time I saw you two together. So congrats! You took a year to finally make out!" 

 


End file.
